On my own
by Belichan
Summary: Ultima fase della storia tra Belial e Philip...con questa siamo davvero alla fine di tutto...


On my own…

Belial sorrideva. Finalmente lei e Philip stavano insieme da tanto. Erano tornati a palazzo dove sua Eminenza Lucifero li aveva accolti dopo aver sparso la voce nei vari regni infernali che ciò che era accaduto a Barbero e al Conte Asmodeus era opera di un demone minore che era insorto, sebbene sapesse perfettamente quale fosse la verità. Quando il Cappellaio giunse al suo cospetto rimase freddo e immobile, ma quando le fui vicino le sussurrò all'orecchio

"Ben fatto…" e sorridendo complice senza farsi scorgere dagli altri, si allontanò.

Belial si volse allora verso Philip, l'unico che aveva notato il sorriso di Lucifero. Gli si avvicinò e disse conducendolo verso la sua stanza.

"E' tutto a posto…ora puoi stare tranquillo, sua Eminenza appoggia la tua venuta, infatti, ha affermato che è felice che tu ti sia unito a noi…"

Philip sorrise un po' distratto ma Belial non ci diede troppo peso.

"Si sentirà un po' incerto perché sente di aver tradito la fiducia degli altri angeli…gli passerà…" pensò.

Belial e Philip finalmente raggiunsero la stanza di lei ed entrarono. Tutto era rimasto come quando erano partiti. Philip si stese sul letto e disse

"Mi sento stanco…"

Belial gli sorrise e sedendosi sul letto prese ad accarezzargli i capelli.

"Dormi un po' allora…"

Così dicendo lui chiuse gli occhi. Belial rimase a fissarlo a lungo mentre dormiva, poi decise di stendersi accanto a lui. Appoggiò il viso sul braccio per poterlo guardare e continuò a farlo mentre il sonno a poco a poco si avvicinava. Sorrise e si addormentò.

Non seppe mai quanto tempo era passato. Si svegliò di soprassalto. Era ancora distesa sul letto ma Philip non era più lì accanto. Si alzò di scatto e lo vide in piedi, le dava le spalle e si allontanava. Belial si accorse che intorno a lei c'era il buio totale. Vedeva solo il letto e lui, come se fossero sospesi nel nulla. Più preoccupata nel vederlo allontanarsi, che dall'ambiente, lo chiamò a gran voce.

"Philip! Philip!"

Lui si voltò, il suo viso rimase immobile, i suoi occhi freddi, come se il suo cuore non fosse lì.

"E' finita…" disse con voce indifferente.

"Cosa? Ma perché? Non capisco. Philip!" disse Belial incredula, gli occhi sgranati che pian piano si riempivano di lacrime.

"Non riusciremmo a stare insieme, torna alla realtà Belial. Devo andare, il mio posto non è accanto a te…rifatti una vita."

Le parole di Philip furono per Belial come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Dopo l'incredulità iniziale lei si riscosse e alzandosi riprese a dire.

"Philip! Philip! No! Non te ne andare, non posso accettare che sia così che debba finire fra noi…"

"E' inutile, oramai ho deciso e non cambierò idea. E' tutto tempo perso…" rispose lui freddo, continuando a camminare, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

Allora Belial iniziò a rincorrerlo cercando di trattenerlo per un braccio, ma lui le afferrò il polso con l'altra mano e stringendolo fino a farle male aggiunse

"In verità non provo niente per te. Accetta la mia decisione e torna alla realtà…Addio."

E svanì nel nulla. Belial rimase sola nell'oscurità. Si accasciò su stessa e mentre scoppiava in un feroce pianto urlò "NO!"

Si svegliò d'improvviso saltando seduta sul letto. Gli occhi ancora bagnati mentre una lacrima le scivolava lenta giù per una guancia. Riconobbe la stanza dove si trovava. Era la camera del Conte Asmodeus. Si girò a guardare di fianco a sé e vide il Conte, con un lenzuolo che lo copriva dalla vita in giù, che la fissava. Lei lo guardò esterrefatta mentre un'altra lacrima cadeva lungo il suo viso. Il Conte allungò una mano per toccarle il viso e lei rimase a fissarlo senza muoversi. La mano non produceva in lei nessuna emozione.

"Era solo un sogno Belial…va tutto bene…"

"Un sogno?" disse Belial incredula.

"Sì. Solo un sogno. Sei sempre stata qui con me…come è sempre stato da quando sei arrivata all'inferno…"

Belial lo guardò ancora e aggiunse

"Ma il serpente?"

Negli occhi del Conte non passò nemmeno un'ombra mentre rispondeva "Di che serpente stai parlando?"

"Non sta mentendo…allora è stato solo un sogno…Philip…" pensò fra sé Belial e non aggiunse più nulla.

Il Conte vide che era turbata, le lacrime che cadevano lungo il suo bel viso.

"Era un così brutto sogno?" chiese.

Belial scosse il capo. "Era bellissimo all'inizio, ma poi…" e non aggiunse altro.

Il Conte allora fece per stringerla e aggiunse "Era solo un sogno…solo un sogno. Ora dormi, vedrai che domani avrai dimenticato tutto…"

Così dicendo si ridistese e lei fece lo stesso, voltandogli le spalle. I minuti passarono e il Conte si addormentò profondamente. Nel sonno allungò involontariamente una mano per stringere Belial, ma lei la scostò e si rannicchiò su stessa stringendosi più che poteva.

"Un sogno…possibile che Philip fosse solo un sogno…" si chiedeva quando all'improvviso vide un livido sul suo polso e capì. Si strinse di più e mormorò piano

"L'unico sogno era pensare di poter stare con te…" le lacrime ricominciarono a scendere bagnandole di nuovo il viso. La sua voce risuonò un'ultima volta tristemente nella stanza.

"Addio…Philip…"

Fine. 


End file.
